Darker Yagami - Dark Yagami gets Dark
by D'arkYagam'i
Summary: It's Halloween! But what happens when a strange whatsapp tells Dark to read a certain story?


**DARKER YAGAMI! DARK YAGAMI GETS DARK!**

 _ITS HALLLLLLLLLOWEEN! Halloween is the scarriest time of the year cos its the time of year that is scary and ghosts and shit. Everyone cuts pumkins into like faces but they don't make themscary enough cos there are always two eyes and a mouth and not like a frog or something. So cos DARK YAGAMI is the SCARRIEST STORY OF ALTIME it needs to be 6666x SCARRIER FOR HALLOWWEEN! So here_

 _You_

 _Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooost!_

One day (and that day was Halloween) Dark Yagami was on his phone eating CREEPY PASTA (GET IT?) and whatsapping with sexy laddies and sending them pictures of his manthing which took a very long time cos it was big and hard to download. Then a NEW MESSAGE APPEARED

"hi lol I am a sexy laddy"

So Dark sent her his manthing.

"SIKE I AM REALLY L"

"F-CK" Dark swore like a talking book with naughty words in it like f-ck.

"Hey so now I have your ATTENSHUN there is a THING that I would like to send you"

"Isi it scarry cos its Halloween you no and that's the scarriest time of the year except BLUD DAY which is so scarry that they don't put it on the normal calendars only the Xrated ones"

"maaaaaaaaaaaaybeeeeeeeeeeeee" whatsapped L back. He sent a pic of his manthing too but it was so small that Dark fort it was a emoji of a pumkin and that made it extra scary. "read this storrrrrry and it may make you go poop in your pants like a babby even tho you are not a babby"

"Whatever Dark said and he clicked the link.

 _ **NOT-LIGHT AND DARKER THE ADVENTURES OF DARKER YAGAMI**_

 _It was a hot day and Not-Light came home from school_

"Lmao I remember this" Dark lmaoed and he put a lmao emoji to show how hard he was lmaoing just then which was the hardest lmaoing in the history of lmaos.

" _Hmmmmmm, OR DO YOU?"_ L said and Dark fort that he was making fun of people who cant remember good and got angry. " _Keep reeding my poky nosed chum just keep reeding…."_

 _He walked in the front door to find his dad Soichiro and his mom (AN: I cant remember her name sorry!). Soichiros head was a SKULL and it was all cracked like an egg when you wack with a spoon and bits of brain and blood and yolk was dribbling out on fire and there were evil faces in the fire and each face had a dozen mermaids in its mouth but these were the evil sort of mermaids that had vampire fangs and could sing dead good songs to make boats go crazy and kill people. Light's mom wasn't there cos she was ACTUALLY FRANK EINSTEIN (AN: I thought Frank Einstein was a screwy green monster man but peeps said hes a doctor so I guess shes a green doctor man?) They looked surprised to see him._

" _Mom dad what's going on?" Light asked them._

" _Light we have something to tell you" said his dad while playing with his mustache which was made of WHICHES HAIR!._

" _This is your twin brother ~ Darker Yagami" they both said together, and pointed to the guy in the corner of the room._

"WHAT THE F-CK!" Dark said except it was words on his phone and not his mouth which was DRY WITH TERROR. "That dint happen cos Soichiro had skin and Lights mom wasn't Einstein cos he came later for the science chlaenge between Samanther and Night!"

The screen said "L is typing a SCARRRRRRRRRRY message" and then "the scarry? That has YET TO COME!" L replied

 _Darker looked exactly the same as Not-Light except that he had BLOOD RED hair and was dressed like Mello (BECAUSE HE HAD CUT MELLO OPEN AND USED HIM AS CLOTHS AFTER GETTING ALL THE CHOCOLATE OUT ). He got up and walked across the room._

Lightning went SMASHSAHSHSSHHHH outside but it was just a conincedence.

"Ok that was pretty crapping creepy" Dark admit but then the lightning went SMASHSHSHSHAHHHAH again and the lights EXPLODED EVERYWHERE and one went in Darks coco and he had to throw it down the toilet and get another but then insteadof putting it in the toilet he poored it on lights pillow as a troll and did the problem face. PORBLEM?

Now it was dark and the wolfs were howling in the graveyard that soichiro had put in the garden to save money and misteryous fingers were sliming up and down darks back making slime on his back.

"Keeeeeeeep reeeeeeeeeeeding or the fingers will get slimyer…." L said and Dark had to keep reeding cos these fingers were grossss enough already.

" _Hi bro! I'm Darker!" he said spraying blood out of his poison fangs and offered Mello's hand to shake._

" _How could you not tell me about this!?" Not-Light vampirescreamed like mad._

" _We sent him to a top secret orphanage in Whales (its a town in England) where he would learn to be the next L. We can't tell anyone because its top secret and kira might find out and Kira might try to kill him" Frank Einstein said. (AN I COULDN'T MAKE THIS CREEPIER_ _)_

 _Light was crazy and punched AN OLD LADY SO HARD SHE FELL OVER._

" _I'm going to my room! Come on Slayu (AN like Sayu but like the band Slayer)!" he said and Slayu (Light's EVIL sister lol!) followed him upstairs._

" _I'm sorry not-light I wanted to tell you about Darker but SATAN put an EVIL curse that made it so if you said his name you died and that's why everyone who said DARKER is now dead."_

" _That's ok!" Not-Light replyed "Your my sister and I know how much you hate me!"_

" _Thanks Light!" they hugged._

" _I hope I'm not interrupting anything!" It was Darker._

" _Come on Darker I've got something to show you" Not Light said and they went into their room (Light's parents had made light's coffin into a double coffin (I know what your thinking psykos theres LOTS OF slash! SLASHING WITH KNIFES THAT ISSSSSSSS!))._

"IF I CATCH THE CYCLE PATH THAT WRIT THIS NO GOOD GARBAGE ILL PUT HIS HEAD INTO A FOXES MOUTH" Dark screamed and the bats screamed with him.

"oh ho ho ho" L said back like an evil santa even though its too early for xmas. (AN SANTA AND SATAN HAVE THE SAME LETTERS? IS SANTA LIKE SATAN OR DID ONE RIP THE OTHER OFF LIKE THOSE MOVIES YOU SEE IN THE GROSERY STORE LIKE LARRY POTTER? DID SATAN GIVE HIMS NAME SO PEEPS WOOD THINK HE WAS SANTA AND LET THE CREEPY RED MAN IN THERE HOUSE IF IT'S THE LAST THING THEY EVER DOOOOOO?) "reed more and you will find it"

"Ok but Im skipping to the good bit" Dark said and he went to the lesbeans.

 _Meanwhile back in Slayu's room Slayu and Misa were both in there underwear. Sayu was wearing a load of tattoes and piercings and skulls on each chest and Misa was wearing a bikini with glitter on it that said "BOO(b)". Misa let her hair down and said to Slayu "you look so hot in a scary way"_

 _Sayu leaned over and began making out with Misa in a scary way. Quickly she unbuttoned Misa's bikini and it fell to the floor leaving her topless. Sayu then took her own skulls off and she was naked underneath. Misa squeaked as Sayu began moving down and vampire bit her neck._

 _Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Slayu cussed and went to the door. She opened the door at and it was… Darker!_

 _He looked happy and said "my sister's a lesbian!" (AN: IT'S THE FUTURE NOW SO PEEPS ARE HAPPY ABOUT LESBEANS AND GAY PEEPS) Sayu realised she was naked and slammed the door shut in a scary way._

" _F-CK OFF YOU PERV! FRANK EINSTEIN AND SOICHIRO SHOULD NEVER HAVE ADOPTED YOU BACK" she screamed._

" _I'm sorry Misa but we'll have to do this some other time" said Sayu._

 _Misa winked back and said "I hope so" and grinned. She took her cloths and put them on and now she was a vampire so she flew out of the window screaming so noone would see._

"That was still pretty good" Dark chuntered and went to more lesbeans. If he had checked his whatsapp notifications hed of seen "OR WAS IT :-["

 _Slayu and misa were leaning against the fridge sexing really hard and misa was screaming cos magnetarios antlers made of upside down bibles kept poking her._

" _97%!" slayu gasped stepping up her game._

" _I'm… not… going! …to MAKE…. ITTT" misa squeaked._

" _98%!" slayu gasped. They were rubbing so hard they were making lighting and the lightning was spelling out SCARY words like SCARY and SCARED and I AM A GHOST in the sky and SEVENTEEN BOY SCOUTS died of SCARYNESS._

" _OMGGG"_

 _Cybertakada got out her sex meter which was like the goggles from dragonball z. "ITS OVER NINETY NINE PEERCEE~EENT!" she shouted in a scary way like in that video that everyone on the internet licks for some reason except scary_

" _WE ARE AT ONE HUNDRED PERCENT SEXING" misa said between scary yips._

" _I KNOW!" said sayu "NOW WE MUST TAKE IT EVEN HIGHER" and she put a tattoo covered hand on misa's chesty bumps._

" _OH NO THIS IS TOO GOOD" she screamed. "THIS IS LIKE 100.9% SEXING NOW. IF YOU DON'T STOP YOU WILL KILL ME."_

 _BUT SLAYU DIDN'T HEAR IN TIME. THEY WENT TO 101% PERCENT SEXING AND MISAS CHESTY BITS LIT UP LIKE A NUCLEAR BOMB. THERE WAS A BANG AND THEN SEX WAVES FLEW OUT WITH BITS OF BLOOD AND STUFF AND WIPED EVERYONE OUT. DARKER WAS RIPPED APART LIKE A SKYSCRAPER MADE OF SPIDER WEBS ON TORNADO DAY. LIGHTS MOM WENT SPLAT ON THE WALL. EVERYONE ELSE ALSO DIED_

" _AH HA HA!" said… BLUD_

"Holy creeps" Dark said like his mom.

"getting scarrrrrrrrred?" L spewed? "Are your panties full of toilets?"

"Like whatevs. They are dry as a dessert. The only peep whos getting scarred here is you."

"keeeeeeeeeeeep reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeding" L said but actually he hadn't red any more so he was just gessing that it got dead scarry. BUT IT DID.

" _WHAT HAPPENED?" TIOSEAFJ said looking at the big bang (GET IT? BANG LIKE SEXING BUT ALSO LIKE EXPLOSION BUT ALSO LIKE THE THEORY SHOW COS SHELDER IS ALSO DEAD NOW)_

" _I have done it! I killed darker yagami with his one weekness, lesbeans…." Blud said. "And now I have WON! WON! WON! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"_

 _To celebrate he turned on all the blood fausets on planet blud and soon the whole universe was full of blood and everyone died except blud who was safe from the blood banana poisons._

 _THE SCARY END_

"Oh f-ck off that wasn't scarry at allllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll" Dark typed and he had to press L a lot to type all those Ls.

"Hmmmmmmm….. you win." L typed bak. "You should phone L to tell me that it wasn't scarry"

"I WILL OR MY NAME ISNT DARK YAGAMI" and he dialled L.

"HELLO THIS IS WATARI HOW MAY I BE OF ASERVENCE?" Watari screebled into the phone like a crazy screamer.

"Yes I Would like to talk to L to tell him hes a CHUMP whose scarred of BABBY STORYS"

"IM TRULY SORRIFIED MY WONDERFUL KNIFE EARRED BOYO BUT L…."

"what…..?"

"L…. IS DEADDDDDD!"

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" said the ghost on whatsapp and then dark saw that it wasn't whatsapp! IT WAS THE TALK TO DEAD DUDES NOTE! AND THEN BLOOD STARTED COMING OUT OF HIS PHONE! AND IT PORRED EVERYWHERE EVEN INTO HIS PANTS! HE SWIMMED BUT THERE WAS TOO MUCH BLOOD AND HE COULDN'T BREATH! AND THEN HE KNEW….THE STORY WAS TRUE. COS HE WAS NOT DARK YAGAMI

HE WAS

 _ **DARKER YAGAMI**_

 _ **BOO!**_

 _ **THE SCARRYEST END!**_

 _ **Soz if this was too scary**_ __ _ **If it was imagine that a fairy came and the blood was all a dream BUT IT WASN'T REALLY**_


End file.
